Miyuki chan in the Hollywood Land
by Y2uki
Summary: No miyuki! no apagues el secador!!! oops, demasiado tarde, esta vez miyuki es transportada a un mundo en el que sin duda tendrá alguno que otro problema con sus "co-estrellas"


Bueno, esta historia es preferible que la lea gente a la que no le disguste el yuri.... es ecchi...(si leyeron el manga o vieron los ovas saben a que me refiero... pero de ser así están aquí porque saben lo que quieren leer, y en ese caso no sirve esta precaución para ti. Pero si vienes para conocer algo de "Miyuki chan in the wonderland" porque no sabes nada, entonces piensa bien. Aunque = no lo hice fuerte, así que... no creo que haya problemas.. ^^U de todos modos, disfrutalaaaaa!!! ^__~)  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyuki chan in the Hollywood land  
  
  
  
El sol resplandecía hermoso esa mañana, los pájaros cantaban alegres, y Miyuki secaba su pelo con el secador eléctrico. El reloj apuntaba las 8:31 am. Entonces fue hora de irse a clases, de lo contrario llegaría tarde. Se puso de pie, y se dispuso a apagar el secador. CLICK!.  
  
- KIAAAA!!!! - gritó asustada. Se había oscurecido todo repentinamente, no veía nada, nada, absolutamente nada.  
  
- Tranquila precious...- sintió una mano acariciarle la cintura y subir lentamente por su delgada figura femenina.  
  
- jijijiji..! - un murmullo general se hizo presente  
  
- Ya!!!, ahora chicas! - las misma voz de antes - Marie!, Charlote!, Mimmí!, Michelle!, Luceees!  
  
Flash!, Flash!, Flash!, Flash!!. Cuatro chicas vestidas de extravagantes pieles que apenas si les tapaban sus pechos se reían y se movían acariciando sus respectivos focos de luz. - jijiji....jijijijijijiji...  
  
- ehh.. esto... - Miyuki no lograba entender lo que ocurría... - disculpen señoritas... esto...  
  
- OOOOOJOJOJO!, lo siento, no me he presentado aún precious...! - dijo por fin la mas extravagante de todas, la quinta chica. Vestida en tan solo unos cuantos hilos dentales arriba y abajo, con un largo abrigo de piel de leopardo. - mi nombre es Juliette, cual es el tuyo precious? GRRRR!  
  
- este... el mío?... ... esto, yo me llamo Miyuki - no logró moverse un centímetro cuando Juliette ya se le había lanzado encima en cuatro patas, como toda una felina, y había comenzado a lamerse la mano mirándola con los ojos semiabiertos  
  
- KIAAAAA!!!!... esto!... esto..! que quiere señorita Juliette??!  
  
- jijijijijiji....-no paraban de moverse frotando sus cuerpos en los focos  
  
- nada especial, es solo que estas muy tapada, mejor... mejor.. así, así esta mejor, eso es, medio desabotonada la blusa queda mejor, muy bien precious. GRRRR!, así me gusta... - ahora chicas, hagan lo suyo!, y tu miyuki!, tu eres una fiera, vamos miyuki! - se levantó y comenzó a tomar fotos. - Vamos miyuki! GRRRR!!! Eso es miyuki, muévete con sensualidad!!  
  
- KIAAAA!!!! @__@... - gritó sonrojada mientras trataba de abrocharse la blusa - ...pero...pero señorita Juliette... esto...  
  
- jijijijijijijiji.... - seguían  
  
O sii!, ya te entiendo!, sigue, termina de abrocharte precious. CLACK! - hizo chispear sus dedos - Charlote!!, trae agua para la señorita!  
  
Inmediatamente dejó lo que hacía y regresó con un enorme balde de agua. - aquí tiene Juliette.  
  
- Muchas gracias Charlote, ahora entrégaselo...  
  
- jijijijiji...- ahora Marie se había dejado caer y frotaba su cuerpo contra el piso.  
  
- o, muchas gracias señoritas, pero no necesito tanta agua, para que?, les aceptaría un bacito... - no logró seguir hablando y... SPASH!. Se encontró empapada, cerró sus ojos... Flash! Flash!...  
  
ehhh...!!? - abrió sus ojos - waaaaaa!!!! - trató de tapase la boca, estaba sumergida en medio del mar. Miles de manos la trataban de agarrar y desrropar, Miyuki desesperada trataba de salir a flote, sus ropas ya estaba rotas por los tirones. Salió a superficie, pero antes de lograr abrir sus ojos fue golpeada por una inmensa ola....  
  
- 1, 2, 3!!! Ahora  
  
- Bienvenidos a "WildOn"!!, hoy una escolar decide posar con su uniforme hecho estropajos a la orilla del mar!!  
  
- KIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - no entendía nada, sus ropas estropeadas y mojadas dejaban translucir todo su cuerpo, intentaba taparse pero era imposible - NOO! Yo todavía soy una jovencita! Y estoy saliendo desnuda en televisión!!, mi sueño de tener una linda familia está estropeado...!!!! quien querrá casarse conmigo después de esto...!  
  
- observen que bien lo hace, oigan sus gritos agonizantes!, miren como choca la espuma en su tierno cuerpo... Ahora, sáquenle esos estropajos!!!, que pose completamente desnuda!!  
  
Tres jóvenes se le acercaron y abalanzaron enzima. No supo que hacer... No le quedó mas que cerrar sus ojos y gritar lo mas fuerte que pudo. Sintió la calidez de sus cuerpos frotándose en el suyo, sintió sus pechos apretarse en su cuerpo, y sus manos acariciándola por todos lados....  
  
  
  
VESTUARIO!!!!MAQUILLAJE!!! - una mujer adulta sentada en una silla, que traía un largo vestido con un inmenso tajo que dejaba afuera toda su pierna izquierda, con un megáfono gritó desde una esquina. Miyuki estaba tendida en el suelo, esta vez se le acercaron cinco chicas riendo tímidamente, le sacaron lo que quedaba de su uniforme y la vistieron de enfermera. Le entregaron una enorme jeringa... y la amarraron a un tubo en medio del escenario.  
  
- KIAAAAAA!!!!! - casi no podía contener su llanto  
  
una de las asistentes se le acercó para acomodarle sus pechos, se los apretó con ambas manos... - listo!  
  
entonces la misma mujer adulta del megáfono gritó - LUCES, CÁMARAS, ACCIÓN!!!  
  
---CLICK!---  
  
Se encendió el secador. El sol resplandecía hermoso esa mañana, los pájaros cantaban alegres, y Miyuki secaba su pelo. El reloj apuntaba las 8:31 am. Entonces fue hora de irse a clases, de lo contrario llegaría tarde. Se puso de pie, y se dispuso a apagar el secador...  
  
  
  
ENDLESS 


End file.
